finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:TheBlue/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy X/Part 24
Liebe FFFs, dieses Intro ist ein ganz besonderes, wisst ihr auch warum? Vermutlich nicht, aber ich sage es euch natürlich trotzdem gerne. Es ist mein 3.000er Edit im Final Fantasy Almanach! Freut euch mit TheBlue, denn ab heute wird gefeiert! Sin - Stadt der toten Träume Sobald ihr dieses Gebiet betreten habt, findet ihr rechts von euch eine Wand mit einem Symbol von Insignia drauf. Es sagt euch, wieviele Monster ihr zu besiegen habt, damit sich die Wand öffnet. Dahinter sind noch zwei gleiche Wände, die eine Truhe verbergen. Sie enthält einen jämmerlichen Lv. 4 Sphäropass. Geht jetzt weiter nach Norden. Ihr findet eine kleine Bodenplatte, die ihr überqueeren müsst. Sie bringt euch eine Etage hoch zu einer Truhe mit Wakkas Meister 4. Wieder unten angekommen geht ihr auf die nächste Platte direkt vor euch und schubst die Wand in Super Mario Manier herunter. Hier findet ihr ein Sicherheitsband. Im nächsten Abschnitt seht ihr eine Absenkung, in der eine Truhe mit 20.000 Gil ist und eine weitere Platte, die euch einen HP-Sphäroiden beschert. Geht ihr den Steg weiter findet ihr noch einen Abwehr-Sphäroiden, bevor ihr mit der nächsten Platte wieder nach unten fahrt. Geht wieder durch den Gang und ihr seht euch gezwungen einen von zwei Wegen zu nehmen. Beide führen zum selben Ort also ist es praktisch belanglos welchen ihr wählt. Falls ihr nach Norden geht, rutscht ihr einen Steg herunter und gelangt zu einem Speicherpunkt. Dahinter liegt dieser sagenumwobene Point of no Return! Sobald ihr auch nur einen Fuß in Richtung Norden setzt wird ein Riesiger Steinklotz vom Himmel fallen. Sobald ihr ihn berührt habt landet ihr in einer surrealen Welt, in der ihr Kristallene Eier sammeln müsst, und Eiszapfen ausweichen sollt. Klingt komisch ist aber so. Die Eiszapfen lösen Zufallskämpfe aus, mit ziemlich starken Gegnern. Vermeidet sie also auf jeden Fall. Sobald ihr alle zehn notwendigen Eier habt (von denen euch jedes ein cooles Item bereitstellt) Landet ihr in Jekkts Version des Zanarkand Stadions. Nun gilt es. Der letzte Kampf in diesem Spiel erwartet euch! Vor euch steht er, der Mann der Sin wurde, Tidus' Vater und Aurons Freund. Checkt nocheinmal eure Ausrüstung, levelt wo ihr noch könnt und dann sagt hallo zu Jekkt. Das ist eine...merkwürdige Szene. Jekkt begrüßt euch mit einer heiseren Stimme, wohlwissend was passieren wird. Tidus und er bringen kaum ein Wort raus. Alle wollen es hinter sich bringen...und so beginnt der Anfang vom Ende unserer Geschichte. Sobald Jekkt besiegt ist erscheint Yu-Jevon aus seinem Inneren, ängstlich und verwirrt, weil seine Puppe zerstört wurde. Tidus rennt zu Jekkt, umarmt ihn. Tidus weint, um seinen Vater, den er mit seinen eigenen Händen umgebracht hat. Hmm. Jetzt müssen wir die Bestia rufen, um Yevon zu besiegen. Dafür lädt er uns ein zu einem Kampf auf Messers Schneide, dem Schwert Jekkts. Jetzt müsst ihr eure eigenen Bestia, der Reihe nach besiegen. Fangt mit den unbedeutenden wie Valfaris an und steigert euch bis Bahamut. Es tut mir leid, besonders für ihn und Yojinbo. Meine zwei lieblings Bestia. Dafür wirst du bezahlen YEVON! Tötet also eure Bestias eine nach der anderen. Übrigens, ihr könnt hier nicht verlieren, da eure ganze Gruppe im permanenten Schutzengel Zustand schwebt. Einmal getötet, erwachen sie direkt wieder. Ein Abschiedsgeschenkt der Bestia? Sobald ihr sie alle durch habt, wird Yevon persönlich den Kampf mit euch wagen. Tidus wird nun seinen Freunden offenbaren, dass dies sein letzter Kampf ist. Ironisch. Wenn man sich das einmal vor Augenführt, ist Tidus die Bestia, die von Ju-Yevon beschworen wird und gerade ihr Medium angreift. Sobald Yevon besiegt ist, zerquetschen die beiden Pagoden ihn zwischen sich und der Spuk ist ein für alle mal zuende. Wir sehen, die Asthra, die ihre Steinernen Gefängnisse nun endlich verlassen können. Yuna besegnet jetzt die unzähligen Illumina, die Yevon um sich gesammelt hat um Sin zu erschaffen. Auron lässt sich dabei ebenfalls besegnen. Diese zehn jahre, die er überfällig ist waren eine lange Zeit. Und so nimmt er sein Schwert in die Hand und verlässt diese Welt. Währenddessen vergeht Sin in einer unglaublichen Welle aus Illumina und die steinernen Asthras von Gagazet vergehen ebenfalls. Tidus löst sich langsam auf und...nicht schon wieder...*sniff*. Erst Aeris und jetzt auch noch Tidus *sniff*. Yuna rennt ihm hinter her...doch sie fällt durch ihn durch. Er ist nicht mehr...man...warum ist Final Fantasy immer so melodramatisch. Was? Nein ich heule nicht, hab nur was im Auge...in beiden. Ach man. Tidus springt in seinem letzten Akt vom Deck der Fahrenheit, an Braska und Auron vorbei und gibt Jekkt einen Handschlag. In der nächsten Szene sehen wir Yuna am Pier von Luca pfeifend. Doch Tidus will und will nicht erscheinen. Lulu ruft sie zu ihrer Rede, die sie im Stadion hält. Sie offenbart die frohe Botschaft von Sins endgültigem Tod. Die letzte Szene, nach dem Abspann markiert das Ende von Final Fantasy X-2. Dann nämlich wird Tidus von den Asthra, aus dem Abyssum ins Diesseits geschickt, als vollwärtiger Mensch und wir erleben unser Happy End *buhu*. Verdammt...schon wieder *sniff*. Navigation Inhaltsangabe | <- Zurückblättern | Vorblättern ->